The present invention relates generally to computer implemented and automatic matching of text to an object that is a subject of the text.
Users of the World Wide Web are familiar with the various services available on the Web for locating content of interest. Search engines are provided by a number of entities and search capabilities are embedded in many web sites. For instance, many web sites provide search applications that enable users to search the content of the web sites.
A large amount of content available on the Internet is unstructured and therefore difficult to categorize. For instance, blogs, forums, and newspapers include unstructured content that cannot easily be captured by search engines. As a result, results provided in response to a user's search query often do not capture a large amount of information that may be pertinent to the user's query.